


Character

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Introspection, No Dialogue, Ryuji and Akira are more mentioned than there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: What Ann thinks about as she's waiting for Akira and Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 17





	Character

It had been a week since Kamoshida confessed his crimes. Ryuji, Ann, Morgana, and Akira were celebrating at a nice buffet when the three boys stupidly ate too much. That's how Ann ended up alone at the table getting constant judging looks from the people around her. She ignored it obviously, she was used to worse from people her own age, but she still wished that the boys would hurry up. Had they gotten lost or something? How hard was it to find the bathroom? The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed that they could get lost. The hotel was large and unfamiliar and if Ryuji was taking the lead then it was very plausible. 

Ryuji had a tendency to do things like that. Ever since Ann had known him she'd seen that he was a bit reckless and didn't pay attention as much as he should. Despite his shortcomings though, he had a heart of gold that matched his horrible dye job. Ann had seen it first hand that day in the aquarium when he had begged her for money to buy a souvenir for his mom. Sure he could be rough and weird but below it all he was still that same kid who just wanted to do something nice for his mom. Even now, he was showing that side of him much more openly than he had been the past year. It hurt to see that happy kid buried under all the anger and resentment that had been put there by Kamoshida. Ann figured she was like Ryuji in that way. They had both been hurt by Kamoshida and faced the backlash for it but Ryuji didn't sit back quietly like she had. No, when everything seemed hopeless Ryuji was more of a fighter than she was, self preservation be damned. She admired Ryuji in a way, even though his attempts could be clumsy and ineffective he still tried to help people. 

Ryuji was lucky that Akira had come along, they both were really. She had begun to think about it while she went to get more cake. Without Akira they'd still be stuck under Kamoshida's thumb, always powerless. Ann didn't really know much about Akira. All she could gather initially was that he was quiet and that the rumors had gone way too far. Even with all the time they had spent together she couldn't get a good read on him. He was nice, a rarity at Shujin, and determined but there was still more to him that she couldn't quite place. She still didn't know the full story of his record so maybe that would shed some light on the mysterious boy. For the time being, she'd just be happy to be his friend.

On her way back to the table while she was lost in thought, Ann bumped into a woman sending her plate to the ground. She didn't miss the dirty look the woman gave while Ann apologised. Maybe Shujin wasn't the only place with a kindness deficiency. The unpleasant encounter reminded Ann that she had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes for the boys to get back from the bathroom. They were definitely lost. It was only when Ann considered calling them to make sure they were still in the building did they finally make their appearance.

As Ryuji told Ann about their encounter with some ass who was in a rush a thought crossed her mind. Maybe they didn't belong here in a fancy hotel or at Shujin where they were constantly judged but maybe it didn't matter. Maybe what mattered was that they belonged together in their little group of misfits. Maybe she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
